


Pool Boy

by AngeNoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Love, M/M, Manhandling, Pinned by the Wrists, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: When Gabriel's control finally breaks, no one's happier than Jesse McCree.





	Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



Jesse smirked as Gabriel manhandled him into the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind them. His towel had fallen off his neck – he didn’t even know if it had fallen off inside or outside the room – and his swim trunks were already tight at the sight of Gabriel’s intensity. Being dripping wet from the pool didn’t help, either.

“You a’right, _jefe_?” Jesse asked, trying not to laugh.

Gabriel growled, throwing Jesse down on the bed. Gabriel himself was dressed in a t-shirt and swimming trunks, seemingly unwilling to bare his skin around the pool. He was a bit wet, however, since he had snagged Jesse’s hand and dragged him back into the hotel.

“Flirting with everything on two legs, McCree?” Gabriel rumbled.

Deliberately, Jesse leaned back and kicked off his sandals, stretching his arms behind his head. It wasn’t a shock anymore to see his bottle-blond hair, though it had been at the beginning – this undercover assignment had made him feel a little out of place, but Gabriel’s eyes on his ass had certainly more than made up for that. They were at a resort, snooping around for the source of the illegal drugs that passed through this port town, but for the most part their investigation was wrapped up.

…Though, to be fair, even if it wasn’t, Jesse wouldn’t be putting the brakes on this anytime soon. Instead, he arched his back, yawning and puffing out his chest, the little chain necklace around his throat sliding down to the hollow of his throat. “Thinkin’ o’ somethin’ y’ shouldn’t be, Reyes?”

“You’d drive a man to distraction, ingrate,” Gabriel said, voice rough even as he stripped off his t-shirt and shucked his trunks, revealing that he had nothing beneath.

Jesse’s breath caught in the back of his throat, and for a moment he lost the teasing and playful edge he had, focused only on the thick dick between Gabriel’s thighs, already chubbed and half-hard. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

That half-second of distraction was all that Gabriel had needed; he threw himself onto the bed, knocking Jesse’s crushed straw hat aside and pulling his hands up and pinning his wrists above his head. One thick thigh wedged between Jesse’s knees, pressing up against his already hard cock, and Gabriel chuckled, voice rasping in his throat. “You’re already so eager, Jesse?”

“You wouldn’t even get in th’ water, boss,” Jesse groaned. “Seein’ you drippin’ wet is, like, a reoccurrin’ wet dream, y’know?”

But Gabriel had just stretched out on a lounge chair with those sunglasses, his hair curly around his ears, massive arms behind his head and legs splayed out, and it had _tempted_ Jesse. Not that he could do anything; they were here separately, they were both supposed to move in different circles at the resort to investigate different aspects, and Ali was also around on the waitstaff, checking things out there – but Jesse didn’t want to think about Ali. No, he was here with Gabriel _finally_ , after watching Gabriel spread that delectable body out around the pool endlessly, and being unable to do anything about it.

No, now they were here and Jesse could stare to his heart’s content, half-heartedly trying to pull free from Gabriel’s inexorable grip.

With his free hand, Gabriel dove his hand underneath the elastic waistband of Jesse’s bright red trunks. “Wearing these things like a damned flag, dragging everyone’s attentions to you... She was real interested in you, Jesse. You like showing off?”

“If’n you think I’m showin’ off for anyone but you, Gabe – ah, _mierda_ , dammit, boss, _fuck_ ,” Jesse groaned, eyes going crossed as Gabriel rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head.

“Damned peacock, with that _hat_ – fucking _vaquero_ , smug _asshole_ ,” Gabriel muttered, eyes focused as he roughly pumped Jesse’s dick, and Jesse had had nothing but his own hand for so long that he was embarrassingly close.

“Boss, boss, _Gabriel,_ fuck, ‘m gonna come, shit, stoppit, I wanna—”

“You’re fucking twenty-five, Jesse, you’ll get hard again soon enough,” Gabriel growled, and it was just a little too dry, just a little too rough and hard, but fuck if Jesse wasn’t already coming, painting his groin and the inside of his trunks with his spunk. His heart was racing, and there had been barely any build-up, it was so sudden, so he was left to lie there placidly, staring blankly up at Gabriel’s smirk.

When his breathing was more under control, Jesse huffed. “ _You’re_ the asshole, Reyes,” he grumbled. “I wanna do more’n just that.”

“Who said we wouldn’t?” Gabriel asked, releasing Jesse’s hands and standing up from the bed. “You gonna sit there with your trunks on, or get them off so we can get to the good stuff?”

Painfully eager, already feeling his cock valiantly trying to come back to life, Jesse stripped off his trunks and dropped them to the ground. “Gonna suck for me to make the walk of shame back t’my room after this,” he mused.

Gabriel let out a laugh, and this laugh – it was _his_ , it was his true laugh, the one that Jesse had only heard a few times when they were on their downtime, easy and relaxed and fond. “ _Vaquero_ , do you think I would’ve taken you back to _my_ room? I found five bugs in it the first day. You’re the one in the economy room.”

Jesse felt his cheeks darken, and he cleared his throat. “Oh. Well.”

Gabriel laughed again, delighted, and ducked into Jesse’s bathroom before coming back out. “Didn’t even notice, did you?”

“It’s been a heckuva while since I had my hands on ya, boss,” Jesse whined. “Y’ain’t gonna hold that against me, are ya?”

With a breathless chuckle, Gabriel dropped a bottle of KY and a condom on Jesse’s chest and crawled onto the bed. “When every time you’ve been in that damn pool like a fish and I could barely keep my eyes on the mark? Be pretty unprofessional of me.”

“Well, I kinda like it when yer unprofessional,” Jesse drawled, voice catching as he watched Gabriel grab the lube, pour some out on his fingers, and begin to work himself open. When Gabriel grunted at the condom and lube bottle, Jesse hurried to open it up and slide the condom on, slick himself up, ignoring the slight pinch of oversensitive nerves only just getting back in the game.

It was never going to last long, not when they were both chomping at the bit to touch each other, but at the very least Gabriel stretched himself with three fingers before shoving Jesse’s hand out of the way and sinking his hips and _that ass_ down on Jesse’s cock. Jesse whined in the back of his throat, hands going to Gabriel’s hips, but Gabriel was too fast – he grabbed Jesse’s wrists and pinned them, _again_ the fucker, onto the bed, holding Jesse in place with his hands and his weight.

“You – _cabron_ , don’t you do this,” Jesse growled, fighting to push himself up, to shove the two over, but Gabriel was too strong, and to be quite honest, when Gabriel slotted his mouth over Jesse’s and ground his hips down, Jesse wasn’t going to fight it too much, or too hard. He moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, melting against the mattress, twitching his hips up, making Gabriel groan against Jesse’s lips.

Gabriel pulled back with a gasp, eyes dancing, cheeks flushed dark and a laugh on his lips. “Do _what_ , _idiota_ , do _this_?” he panted, drawing his hips up and _slamming_ back down onto Jesse’s hips.

“Hell, y’gonna leave bruises, Reyes,” Jesse moaned, balls already drawing tight.

“Ain’t heard you complain about them before,” Gabriel grunted, but Jesse could see that Gabriel was losing some of that control, some of that iron grip he always had on the situation. His moves were more desperate, his hands were trembling on Jesse’s wrists, and his mouth roamed over Jesse’s neck and chin before returning to Jesse’s lips, over and over, gasping for it.

Jesse was determined to make it good for Gabriel, to make Gabriel as hot all over as Jesse was feeling himself, and so continued wiggling and twitching in Gabriel’s grip as he huffed out, “What, was it seein’ that gal chattin’ me up that got you all fired up? Imaginin’ those red nails scratchin’ down my back? You think I’m gonna be drivin’ myself into anyone ‘cept _you_?”

Gabriel’s eyes locked onto Jesse, gaze wild and fierce and _possessive_ , and he growled as he bounced even harder on Jesse’s lap, knees clenched around Jesse’s ribs and abdomen, fingers tightening around Jesse’s wrists. “You’re _mine_ , _vaquero_ ,” he growled, and there was an echoing growl in the room, soft smoke beginning to drift off Gabriel’s skin.

“Yours,” Jesse agreed easily, and he had gained enough leverage in his calculated wriggling to tilt his hips _just_ the right way.

Gabriel’s breath punched out of his lungs, and his back bowed, hands loosening against Jesse’s wrists. Don’t ever let it be said Jesse was slow on the draw; he immediately shoved, hard, flipping them both over and slamming Gabriel down on the bed beneath him. Almost angry, Gabriel’s eyes shot open from where they had closed, but Jesse wasn’t going to give him a chance to recover. Instead, he dropped his flesh hand to Gabriel’s thick cock that was oozing sticky precum all over his belly and began pounding into Gabriel, slapping his balls against Gabriel’s ass, pinning Gabriel in place on his cock.

“Next time we got some downtime,” Jesse panted, words weak as he fought for enough breath to say them, “I wanna see ya get those cute curls of ya all wet an’ damp, I wanna see ya cannonball inta th’ water and then I wanna see ya spread out on my bed every night, Gabe, just you an’ me.”

He twisted his hand around the crown of Gabriel’s cock, sliding the foreskin messily over it, and with a shout Gabriel convulsed, streaking Jesse’s belly and chest with white that dripped down onto Gabriel’s own chest. Gabriel’s ass clenched down on Jesse’s dick, and he nearly yelped but he waited it out, waited until Gabriel went soft and warm with his orgasm, and then Jesse hefted Gabriel’s hips and buried himself as deep as he could, coming almost instantly.

Gabriel was still slow and sleepy with his pleasure, and so it was Jesse who stumbled, wobbly-legged, to grab a towel from the bathroom and wipe off Gabriel’s chest and his own, throwing the condom away. When he got back to the bed, Gabriel was half-heartedly trying to get up.

“Stop it, you moron,” Jesse grumbled, flopping down onto the bed and, coincidentally, onto Gabe’s chest. “We ain’t gotta be anywhere tomorrow. Just… stay.”

And Jesse knew Gabriel wouldn’t do it for himself, no matter how much he missed touch, but if Jesse asked?

If Jesse asked, Gabriel would move heaven and earth.

He stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this works well - I honestly waffled back and forth on whether to make it, and so am literally finishing it with mere minutes on the clock. I may in fact abandon or delete it soon, because I'm not even sure it matches what you wanted in any way. I just - I saw the pairing and wanted to try.


End file.
